deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pyrrha Nikos vs. Magna Charge/@comment-30408599-20180728233654
While I do disagree with this, it's partially because of VSBW's stats & my lack of knowledge on RWBY. However, I'd like to counter the points you made against Magna Charge (and yes, I know this is old, but I still want to make my points). Akouo allowed Pyrrha to defend herself from Magna Charge's energy blasts Magna Charge has fought & defeated enemies far more shielded than Pyrrha, he just waits for an opening before he attacks. Also, Magna Charge should have little to no trouble just taking Pyrrha's shield using his magnet. However, Pyrrha's strength and speed advantages proved to be more than the Skylander could handle. You didn't really go over or explain how Pyrrha was faster or stronger. Not only does Magna Charge have few feats of individual strength or speed to begin with I'll be honest, outside of scaling, he really doesn't have many meaningful strength or speed feats. However, he's categorized as a Speed Skylander and has one of the highest speed stats of any Skylander. He's also capable of fighting other Skylanders as seen in PvP mode, and he could fight Super Evil Kaos, so I don't think you're giving MC enough credit. he's almost always assisted in combat by other Skylanders or the SWAP Force by being able to change halves to adapt to the situation While Magna Charge does fight with a team a lot (as most Skylanders do), he's shown to be fully capable of fighting on his own as well. Another thing is that Swapping isn't really that amazing either, and since he fights fine on his own, the lack of swapping isn't really a disadvantage. Meanwhile, Pyrrha is capable of combating other hunters and huntresses with ease, along with a healthy amount of Grimm during the Fall of Beacon. She even took down the entirety of Team CRDL by herself, skilled girl. And that's not even considering the fact that she won the Mistral Tournament four times in a row, so she outclasses Magna Charge even in combat experience, as he was self-trained in just about everything he could do. None of this really explains that Pyrrah has a strength or speed advantage over MC, it just implies that she's more experienced. Magna Charge trained his magnet abilities for years before becoming a Skylander, which we don't know how long that was, but seeing as Skylanders have been around for 10,000 years, it could've been a very long time. Not saying it was, just saying the feats you listed for Pyrrah don't really put her above MC. MAGNA CHARGE'S MAGNETISM HAS A VERY SMALL RANGE AND IS LIMITED IN THE NUMBER OF MAGNETIC ITEMS IT CAN MANIPULATE AT ONCE. PYRRHA'S ON THE OTHER HAND IS CAPABLE OF MANIPULATING SEVERAL OBJECTS AT A TIME AT GREATER DISTANCES THAN HER OPPONENT, AND SHE CAN EVEN MANIPULATE NONPOLAR METALS WITH IT! Yes, MC's magnet range is small, and pretty limited in how many things it can carry. However, while Pyrrha can manipulate nonpolar metals, Magna Charge can manipulate anything. Of course, that'd be a NLF, but MC can use his powers to lift enemies who have no metal on them at all, so there's a big mistake in this part of your research. On top of that, Magna Charge survived the eruption of a magic volcano that sent magic across all of Skylands. I don't think Pyrrha has anything to compare to that. So that's what I think. While I don't know a lot about RWBY, I do know a lot about Skylanders, and I think you got a lot of stuff wrong. But that's okay, people have different opinions, & I can respect that.